Do I Dare?
by OuiSexSi
Summary: One day, Snape must rush out of potions class, leaving the Gryffindors and Slytherins alone. What ensues? A game of Truth or Dare that leaves a sense of unsatisfaction for both Theo and Hermione. The real question is, what will they do about it? TheoMione.
1. Scandalous

_**Yayy for a new story, before I even finishe**_**d any of the others, despite that most of them are super short anyway. I don't know yet if I will write a second part to this or extend it at all, so don't get your hopes up, ne?_  
_**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

_His hands traveled down her sides to her hips, where they rested. His lips explored her, brushing kisses along her skin, starting at her jaw, then trailing down her neck to her collarbone, sucking on it momentarily before traveling further down…_

Hermione's eyes shot open, her breathing was slightly faster, and she could feel that it was wet between her legs. She groaned, sat up, and pulled some clean panties from her drawer. After changing into them, she slipped her robes on, and quietly padded out of the room in her slippers.

She had to do something.

She had to get her mind off of him.

And she knew just what would help. After all, what always helped Hermione Granger? Books.

The halls were empty, leaving her to her thoughts as she walked towards the library. Once she got there, she'd be free of them, but for now, that day two weeks prior ran through her mind, and she had nothing to distract herself with, so her thoughts drifted…

_"Add two pinches of worms root. _Only_ two. Unless you like the idea of exploding potions that will cause anything they land on to shrivel up and fall off."_

_"Blimey," Ron muttered, "I don't like the sound of that."_

_A few of the Slytherins snickered at Ron, but Snape just gave him a sharp look._

_"Mr. Weasley, do you find it an appropriate time to-"_

_He was interrupted by McGonagall bursting through the door._

_"Severus, come quickly. It's important." she seemed rushed, her hair slightly out of place, so he knew it really was important._

_He looked at the students hard, his expression bordering on a glare._

_"Do not move from these seats until I get back, even if the bell rings, or I will fail all of you. This potion cannot be left unattended for more than two hours, or the results could be catastrophic. If I'm not back in two hours' time, put in nine minotaur hairs." Then he looked directly at Hermione before continuing, "And do not, under any circumstances, attempt to finish this potion before I return."_

_And with a flurry of robes he was gone, McGonagall with him._

_Everyone looked around the room, surprised. Immediately, whispers started up around her. Hermione, who had been just reaching for the next ingredient, quickly pulled her hand back with a scowl._

_Harry was looking worried, Ron grumbled about being hungry, and Neville was backing away from his potion as though he really was afraid of it. Seeing as he had quite terrible luck, and quite often, she didn't blame him._

_Vaguely, she noticed some of the Slytherins talking in whispers and looking at the Gryffindors. Hermione ignored them. She was quite annoyed as it was, without having to deal with a bunch of prats. Suddenly, though, she heard a slightly high pitched, quite annoying voice._

_"I have an idea, let's all play truth or dare while Snape is gone!"_

_Pansy Parkinson._

_Hermione rolled her eyes. The annoying Slytherin was probably just looking for gossip. And since when did Slytherins play muggle games? If only Professor Binns hadn't briefly taught about it in last month's lesson._

_"No way. Snape could be back any minute. I don't want to think of what would happen if he found us playing that, of all games."_

_"What's the matter, Finnigan? Scared? And I thought Gryffindors were supposed to be brave." Malfoy sneered, earning a glare from Seamus._

_"Well, I don't know about the rest of you, but I don't want to fail potions class." Dean butted in, defending his friend, though his face was slightly red from either anger or embarrassment._

_"Awww, look at that, the supposedly brave Gryffindors are frightened. How cute."_

_Hermione's eyes narrowed. They were up to something, she knew they were._

_"Who would want to play anything with cowardly snakes like yourselves?" Ron asked with a scoff._

_"We're not the ones being cowardly, Weasel." Blaise retorted. Ron's face turned red and his eyes opened slightly wider in anger._

_He opened his mouth, and before Hermione could do anything, he was already speaking._

_"Fine. We'll play your bloody game."_

_There were murmurs among the Gryffindors and Hermione inwardly groaned, sharing a worried glance with Harry._

_"What's wrong with you guys? Are you going to let a bunch of Slytherins scare you?" Ron asked the Gryffindors. There were a few angry comments before Seamus sighed._

_"Fine. I'll play."_

_Dean turned to him wide-eyed. Seamus rolled his eyes and shrugged. Dean pursed his lips, before a sigh of defeat escaped him._

_"I'm in, then."_

_Pretty soon Neville, Lavender, and Parvati had also agreed. Though those two girls had never seemed all that against it anyway._

_Only Harry was left. He looked to Hermione and shrugged. Hermione groaned again, this time out loud. She was the only one left._

_"I think I'll just read my book." she grumbled, getting ready to pull a book out of her bag, but Harry and Ron each grabbed a wrist and dragged her over to where a circle of Slytherins and Gryffindors were gathering._

_"Okay, here are the rules. You can't pick two truths in a row, and you can't ask anyone from your own house. So it will be Slytherin, Gryffindor, Slytherin, Gryffindor."_

_There were some grumbles but the group as a whole seemed to agree._

_"Good." Pansy gave a nod of approval. "Brown, you start." she said, and Lavender looked a little nervous, but mostly excited._

_"Okay, Zabini, truth or dare?"_

_Hermione stopped paying attention. Her nervous stomach was bothering her a lot. She hated this game, always had, and was too focused on what she would do when they came to her to really pay attention. She fidgeted in her chair, looking around and avoiding eye contact._

_If she chose truth, she may be forced to reveal some horrible deep secret in front of all of them. Not that she actually had that many, but it was still risky._

_And if she chose dare, she might get a horrible deep secret to add to her collection. Or, would-be-horrible-deep-secret, seeing how it wouldn't really be much of a _secret_ with everyone else around._

_She was so caught up in her thoughts that she was completely unprepared when Pansy called her name._

_"Granger."_

_Hermione jumped, and blurted out the first thing that came to mind._

_"Dare." then she saw Pansy's expression twist into a very evil smirk and inwardly cursed herself for being so careless, "I mean truth. Truth."_

_She was so awkward at these types of things._

_"Too late. You can't change it once you choose." Pansy said, sounding smug. Hermione gulped. She didn't like this._

_"I dare you to…kiss Theo."_

_There could have been much worse dares, but considering the circumstances this one was pretty bad for the little bookworm who didn't even think about boys or relationships or kissing or anything else that she considered nonsense at her age._

_Hermione's eyes practically bugged out of her skull, and she looked over to see a very horrified Theodore Nott. His face was expressionless so quickly that she wondered if it ever hadn't been and she'd imagined his reaction, but his words wiped away that doubt completely._

_"You can't do that. I'm not kissing a mudblood." his voice was mostly calm and emotionless, but there was a hostile tone behind the word 'mudblood'. Hermione winced, first, then began to grow angry._

_"You're not kissing _her_, she's kissing you." Pansy said, slightly annoyed._

_"I don't care. I don't even _touch _mudbloods, and now one is going to_ kiss_ me?"_

_Hermione's fists balled, her eyes narrowed in anger. She was practically burning up by now. The brightest witch of her age and she was still judged on something that she had absolutely no control over? It was ridiculous, infuriating, and very unfair._

_Well she'd show him._

_Swiftly standing up, she strode across the circle right to where Nott was, and put both of her hands on his cheeks. She was awarded with a slight widening of his eyes, which got even bigger when she bent down and kissed him square on the mouth. The kiss was a little harsh, she probably pressed her lips too hard to his due to how angry she was. He'd completely frozen, he didn't kiss her back, or push her away. She moved her lips against his, and then pulled away after a few moments, spun on her heal, and walked right back to her seat, before turning to look at Tracey._

_"Truth or dare, Davis?"_

Hermione shook the memory that had been haunting her for the last two weeks from her head. She was sick of having those stupid dreams, of remembering how she had noticed, for the first time, how truly handsome he was. Or of how his eyes had widened, letting her get a view of the beautiful, dark green, gold-flecked irises. Or of how his lips had felt against hers.

The stupid dreams had come five times, and she was just grateful that it wasn't every night it was happening. It would be better if it wasn't at all.

She looked up to see the library in front of her, and with a huff of anger, stalked inside. It was after hours, and she knew she wasn't supposed to be out, but she just had to do _something_, and her normal books weren't helping.

No, Hermione needed something new.

So she padded along to the Restricted Section, whipped out her wand, whispered a quick 'alohomora', pocketed the wand and slipped inside.

Hermione had scarcely been in the Restricted Section of the library, and on the rare occasions that she was she'd usually run into trouble, but the most interesting books were in this section. And she needed a distraction more than anything.

She wanted a fictional book right now, something her mind could really get lost in. Her fingers skimmed over various books, **_1000 Facts You Must Know About Hunting Harpies, 3 Ways to Acquire All Things You Desire, Flashing Frisking Fickleburrs_**… But nothing she was really looking for.

Finally, she found the section that seemed to hold the fictional books. It was a very small section, there were probably less than thirty of the books, but she didn't mind. After all, Hermione didn't plan on sneaking in here like this very often to read Restricted fictional books, and she certainly wouldn't read them all at once.

After a few moments, she grabbed a large, black book with gold print for the title.  
**_Deepest Desires and Darkest Secrets_**.

It sounded intriguing. At the very least, it would help her get her mind off him. That infuriating, arrogant Slytherin. Then again, most are like that, so she supposed it couldn't be helped.

After slipping back out of the Restricted Section, Hermione plopped herself down at a table, crossed one leg over the other, positioned the book in her lap, and began reading.

* * *

Theodore lay there face down, breathing very slowly, trying to calm himself, and cursing under his breath. He was sick of the dreams he'd been having since two weeks ago. And almost every bloody night.

After a few more minutes, and lots of thoughts of Snape in a pink dress with high heels, dancing to karaoke music, Theo slowly turned over, feeling only slightly aroused now.

He closed his eyes and tried getting back to sleep but his stomach rumbled hungrily. He ignored it, and continued laying there, for probably what felt like around half an hour. His stomach rumbled again.

Finally, he got up, slipped his robes over his boxers(which was what he normally slept in), put on his shoes, and headed out of the dorms. Once in the hallway, he made for the kitchen.

On the way there, he heard footsteps, and quickly hid, thinking it was probably one of the professors out late at night. If Snape caught him, he was dead.

But the person that walked by the dimmed corridor wasn't Snape. In fact, it wasn't any professor. No, it was none other than the one he had been dreaming about.

Hermione Granger.

He almost continued on his way to the kitchens, but his curiosity got the best of him. Instead, he followed as quietly as he could behind her.

She had looked both very thoughtful and very annoyed from the glimpse he'd caught of her face, and he wondered what she'd been thinking about.

Hermione was never someone he thought about much, she often faded into the background of his mind, like most people, and things, did.

But when he was thinking of her, he usually felt intrigued. She was a muggleborn, so how was she so good at magic? How was she so smart?

He admired her intelligence, because it rivaled his own.

And yet, he despised her because of her blood status.

When Pansy, the little witch(no pun intended), had dared Hermione to kiss Theo, he knew it was to get under his skin. Pansy had tried all number of things to find something that really would annoy Theo, and it seemed she'd finally succeeded. What annoyed him most now were the stupid dreams he'd been having about the little muggleborn.

As far as looks went, she was attractive, but not exactly beautiful. Maybe if she fixed her hair up a little, or… he wasn't supposed to be thinking about this!

Theo just concentrated on making sure his steps were quiet and following after Hermione.

Eventually, they came to the library, and Theo rolled his eyes. He should have known. He started to walk away, but now, he was more curious. What was the goody-two-shoes best friend of Harry Potter doing so late at night in the library? Certainly not working on an essay.

Only one way to find out.

He knew he should have just walked away then, forgotten about the whole thing, but his curiosity got the best of him. After hesitating a few more moments, he walked over and quietly slipped into the library, just in time to duck behind a bookshelf and watch as she came out of the restricted section.

It looked like Hermione Granger was breaking more than one rule tonight.

* * *

_She threw her head back in bliss when his fingertips brushed softly against her pert nipples, making them harden almost immediately. They twisted and pulled, tugged and pinched, until she couldn't take it any more and- _

Hermione's eyes bugged out at the words on the page, and she quickly closed to book with a snap. This most certainly was not going to help her get her mind off of him! What was a book like this even doing in the library?! How was this educational? She should put it down right then and there, it would probably make things worse for her, if anything.

But… she'd already picked it up and begun reading, and now, she wanted to know what would happen.

Slowly, she opened the book again, her eyes moving back to the words on the page. It was the first time she'd ever read something like this. It was passionate, enthralling, and she could think of a certain someone that she wanted to do all of these things with.

* * *

Theodore watched her curiously, noting how her eyes opened wider from shock at whatever she was reading. The same eyes that had looked directly at him two weeks ago, filled with such anger and passion, such need to just show him, to prove him, them all, wrong. He watched as her pink lips, the same ones that had pressed against his with such vigor, opened in a little o, and then turned up in a slight smile, one that said she felt silly for whatever she was reading, color creeping up her cheeks.

If only he could see the title of the book from where he was! But she had it down on her lap, obscuring it, and he wasn't able to see.

Why did he even care? He'd never cared about the affairs of others before.

But she intrigued him with her brains, her wit, her choice to kiss him just to prove a point. And, surprisingly, she wasn't too bad at it. A little rough, maybe, but not bad.

Still, he was becoming bored sitting here with nothing to do but just watch her. Watching her was nice and all, but he really was hungry, and he had to get out of there somehow. He wouldn't be able to now, without her noticing.

Or could he? She was pretty absorbed in her book…

Then, she did something that caused the stoic Theodore Nott's eyes to widen. He stared at her in shock, his mouth dropping open in surprise. Unfortunately for him, he didn't realize he'd gasped until it was too late, but by then, he was already smiling.

* * *

_"Show me how you pleasure yourself." He whispered to her, his voice low, husky. She nodded slowly, her eyes still closed, her right hand trailing down her bare stomach to her opening, where she inserted one finger into the folds at the top-_

Hermione hadn't realized it, but as she was reading this part of the book, she began to automatically mimic the woman. Her own right hand trailed up her leg to under her skirt, where she rubbed herself softly through her underwear, near the top, without opening her legs.

And then, there was a very audible gasp that seemed to come from behind one of the bookshelves, effectively pulling Hermione out of her reverie.

With a squeak, she immediately pulled both of her hands away from her book and stood up, her back ram-rod straight, her eyes wide. Had she imagined it? Had it come from the book? The books from the restricted section did often have voices that came out of them.

But it had seemed to come from somewhere else…

Slowly, she turned towards where she thought she had heard it, and watched, eyes growing wider, as a smirking Theodore Nott came out from behind the bookshelf.

They stood there, staring at each other, Hermione at a loss for words, feeling extremely embarrassed and ashamed, Theodore, enjoying the very evident blush on her cheeks, and deciding what his next move should be.

Slowly, he walked towards her, and she took a step back in alarm. Her embarrassed expression was quickly growing into one of anger.

"Nott! What are you doing here?" she asked at last, quite haughtily.

He calmly continued walking towards her, and, once close enough, simply leaned over to pick up the book off the floor.

Hermione realized, with horror, what he was doing, a bit too late. She made a dive for it but just barely missed.

"Reading," was all he said in response, the expression on his face unreadable.

She reached out to snatch it from him but he pulled it up and out of her reach.

"Give it back!"

"Why?"

"B-because! I had it first."

"Tch, that's a childish reason."

"And a true one."

"And I'm about to find out the reason miss innocent Gryffindor Princess is getting so hot and bothered."

A pause. Then a smirk. "And maybe use the information for… future endeavors."

She made another grab for the book but he turned away from her, flipping it open to the page she had been on, which he'd previously bookmarked with his thumb. There were no pictures, but that didn't matter, the words definitely made up for it.

He snorted after reading a few sentences, then turned back to her, his own expression arrogant in comparison to her horrified one.

"Well, well Granger. I would have never guessed that you of all people sneaked down to the library after hours to read erotic books from the restricted section."

"I don't!" she said, and then made another grab for the book, which he let her snatch out of his hand this time.

He raised an eyebrow questioningly at her.

"Really, then what are you doing down here?"

"None of your bloody business!"

"No need to be so snappy, Granger. I'm not going to tell everyone your dirty little secret."

A look of relief began to wash over her face, which was quickly replaced by a suspicious one when he continued.

"If, you do what I want."

"What do you want?"

Theodore stepped closer to her, and when she tried to step back again, Hermione realized there was a table in her way. He put both of his hands on either side of her, blocking any easy escape. Leaning forwards, he pressed their bodies together, and whispered very softly in her ear…

"Show me how you pleasure yourself."

Hermione froze, going very stiff. And then, SMACK. There was a resounding smack that echoed all around the room caused by the contact from Hermione's hand to Theodore's cheek.

Theo looked down at her, surprised, and then he smiled, slowly.

"You're going to regret that."

And then he leaned forwards, grabbed her wrists in his hand, and pressed his lips against hers.

* * *

**Yeah yeah, I know, cliche place to end the chapter, but anywho... thanks a bunch for reading, and tell me what you thought? Especially whether or not you do want to read more!**


	2. Hypocrate

**Author's Note: I know. I know. It's been a year... I'm so sorry. Please forgive me. I've become one of those awful authors that either doesn't ever update their story, or makes their readers/followers wait forever! Time really catches up to ya, y'know? But in hindsight I hadn't actually been sure if I was going to continue this story or not. But I have! No clue where I'll go from here with it.**

**BUT! Make SURE to read my note at the end. After you read the chapter.**

**I need opinions.**

**P.S. I really don't like this chapter. I worked on it for about four hours, going back, adding things, changing things, editing things, and even though I honestly tried, I still don't like it. That said, I REALLY hope you all do.**

* * *

Theodore had quickly moved both of her wrists up, grasping them in one hand. And though his hands weren't very large, they were just enough for a grip strong enough that she couldn't quite escape.

Using his other hand, he very lightly traced his fingers down her side to her hip, pausing there, his touch so gentle that for a moment she couldn't even feel it.

The git was teasing her!

His touch was back, and slowly, he began to move his fingers in little circles on her hip, his hand moving lower, until he was at the bare flesh of her leg, making it extremely difficult to stop her hormones from getting the best of her. As if his body pressed so tightly against hers wasn't bad enough already. Plus, she had already been in a bit of a... state, thanks to that damn book.

That Damn Book!

Hermione, however, was doing the best she could to get away from him, pushing away as many unnecessary thoughts as she could in the process. She wriggled and shoved against him, ignoring the books that pressed so uncomfortably into her back.

And the way he tasted like vanilla and cinnamon; two of her favorite things.

And the way he smelled like both pumpkin spice and hot cocoa.

Not chocolate, hot cocoa.

And the way he kissed her so-

No!

She would not give in!

This was wrong. Wrong. Wrong!

Realizing she had paused in her endeavors to escape him, momentarily distracted by her thoughts, Hermione quickly resumed them, with fervor.

She wiggled, squirmed, yanked, tugged at her arms, and attempted to stomp on his feet. When that didn't work, she went right for his family jewels, but he caught her leg between his before she could make contact, pinning it there, his lips still pressing and moving against hers mercilessly.

Hermione was missing the most obvious thing she could do to escape him. It was a little bit difficult for her to think clearly in this situation. Well, a lot difficult. After all, she _had_ been dreaming about this, not that he needed to know, or ever would. But the reality was so very different. So much... better.

Despite that, the only emotional connection she had to the boy currently invading her morals, personal space and all of her boundaries, wasn't exactly a good one.

No, she knew his type, his view of her, and of all muggles and their magical children. She knew his real opinions and views.

And they definitely weren't to her taste. Which was exactly why this had to stop.

Aside from the fact that it went against everything she stood for as a person.

She wasn't dating him.

She barely knew him.

He was a pompous Pureblood.

He had no redeeming qualities. Other than that he was very intelligent. And handsome. And good at-

There she went again! These infuriating thoughts were so damn annoying!

And they were distracting her from her mission: escaping Theodore Nott.

His hand suddenly moved to right between her legs, successfully breaking her from her reverie; his fingers just barely tracing the bare skin there, a few inches under her knickers, causing her brain to fog up even more. And finally, almost like a light bulb, something in her snapped to realization.

And she bit him.

Yes, she bit him, hard enough to cause his lip to bleed.

In hindsight, she could have done so much sooner, if she hadn't been so bloody distracted by his completely unorthodox and bizarre violations. And her body's completely unwanted and traitorous reactions to them.

He pulled back immediately, looking both somewhat shocked and somewhat intrigued.

And a tad irritated.

Then, Theodore smiled.

It wasn't a nice smile.

"You just keep racking up revenge points, Granger. See where it gets you."

Hermione, for her part, was gasping for breath. While Theodore wasn't even breathing hard.

He must have had a lot of practice.

After she caught her breath a little, Hermione glared up at him, and though it was dark in the library, there was enough light for him to recognize that same firey passion in her eyes that had been half of the reason for his annoying dreams the past two weeks. It captivated him, nearly putting him in a trance. He could get lost in those eyes.

Then, she opened her mouth and it was broken.

"What do you think you're doing, Nott?"

He paused for just a second, barely missing a beat, before replying nonchalantly.

"I think I'm snogging you senseless, Granger."

As if it was the most natural thing in the world.

Her glare hardened.

"Do you know how many school rules you're currently breaking?"

His hand had moved away from her legs, his forefinger currently tracing his lower lip, where she had bitten him. But at this, he paused, raised both eyebrows at her, and then chuckled.

Low.

Deep.

Before leaning in once more, whispering softly, huskily in her ear.

"School rules are the last thing you should be worried about right now, Granger."

Leave it to Hermione Granger to be thinking of school rules at a time like this.

However, Hermione didn't miss a beat. She turned her head, biting his right ear. Hard.

That was the second time in less than two minutes that she had bitten him.

He quickly pulled back, again, his body leaning away from her now, eyes narrowing slightly, angrily. And, luckily for Hermione, because he had been so caught off guard, his grip loosened just enough for her to be able to yank her wrists away.

As soon as she was free she jumped away from him, reaching into her pocket for her wand.

Only it wasn't there.

Slowly, he smirked, and then held something up.

Her wand.

Realization smacked her in the face. He hadn't been just teasing her earlier─that moment when she couldn't feel his touch, he had stolen her wand!

Right. Under. Her. Nose.

The bastard.

"Looking for something, Granger?" he asked, only managing to infuriate her more.

With a glare, she leaped, attempting to grab it, but he easily pulled it out of her reach, grasping her wrist and slamming her back up against the other bookshelf. This time, though, she didn't let him get the upper hand.

She twisted her wrist against his thumb, managing to break his hold, and sprinting for the door. Her wand would have to wait.

Only, she didn't get far.

In a second, he was on her.

And then they were both rolling on the floor, her reaching for her wand, him keeping it barely out of her reach. At the end of it, Hermione was somehow straddling him. Her cheeks grew warm at the feel of his arousal directly beneath her, but she wouldn't let that stop her. Not now that she had the upper hand, and was able to pin _him_ down instead.

Or so he let her think.

"Give me my wand back, Nott. Now."

Her voice actually sounded dangerous, but rather than scaring Theodore, it excited and intrigued him.

He smirked.

Again.

"Make me. _Mudblood._"

She gritted her teeth, barely suppressing the urge to punch him. He was trying to rile her up, and it was working.

"I wouldn't be throwing insults around right now, Snake. If you were so worried about my blood status, you wouldn't be trying to get into my knickers."

Theodore simply put his hands behind his head, giving her a pointed look.

"Don't be such a prude, Granger. We both know you want it."

Hermione suddenly looked extremely affronted, her mouth literally dropped open.

The audacity! How dare he?!

Even if it was true.

Slowly, she closed her mouth, eyes narrowing at the smug-looking Slytherin, her grip on his shoulders tightening, fingers digging into him rather roughly.

And yet, there was something almost... arousing about the way he so shamelessly said it.

And the way he saw right through her.

Not that she'd ever admit it!

"Don't pretend to know what I want, Nott."

Her voice wavered, only slightly.

Then, before she knew what had happened, he suddenly had her underneath him.

Somehow, quick as a Snake─which was exactly what he was─Theodore had reached up, grabbed her shoulders, and flipped her over underneath him.

And he was pinning her much more efficiently than she had pinned him previously.

Unfortunately, acadamia was much more of Hermione's strong point. Not wrestling, or any other sport, especially one involving touching.

If looks could kill... Theodore Nott would have died about a hundred times in ten seconds.

Painfully.

"Tsk, tsk. Don't look at me that way, Weak Little Gryffindor. You can't tell me you aren't at least a bit excited at the thought of shagging a Slytherin."

"I'm not even at least a bit excited at the thought of shagging a Slytherin." she said, repeating him word for word.

He raised an eyebrow, leaning down, his hands still pinning her arms to her side.

Then, once again, he brought her arms up, holding both of her wrists in his left hand. With his right hand, he traced a trail from her forehead, slowly down the side of her face to her lips.

Leaning down further, his torso pressed to hers, he whispered softly to her.

"You see, Granger. The problem with that is... these lips can lie."

Then his hand continued down, between her breasts and their bodies, and further, tracing her stomach.

Just like in her dream.

"But..."

And then further, right underneath her skirt.

Up her legs, between them.

And underneath her panties.

"These lips can't."

Then he smirked devilishly, those same hazel-and-golden-flecked eyes alighting with something she couldn't quite put her finger on. Pushing one finger into her folds just enough to feel how wet she was, before drawing it upwards, he nicked her clit slightly as he pulled his hand away, causing her body to jolt at the foreign, shocking sensation.

At this point, Hermione had stopped wiggling. She knew it wouldn't work anyway, but really couldn't move regardless. No, Hermione Granger was frozen in place, completely immobile, other than the involuntary jolt a few seconds prior.

For once, it was like her brain had stopped working. She had no idea what to do in this situation.

But her face, which was normally pale with a few small patches of barely-noticeable freckles spread across her nose and the tops of her cheeks, had turned quite the rosy color. Even more than earlier, when she had been pinning him.

Theodore looked more smug than he had looked all night.

"That's what I thought. You want me."

Then he lowered his voice, telling her very softly, and very assuredly.

"And before this night is over, you _are_ going to beg me."

Before Hermione could respond, a different sound rang through the library, causing him to freeze right along with her.

It was the sound of a door opening.

* * *

**Ooo. I wonder who it could be? And that's actually what I have yet to decide─who do you guys ****_think_**** it should be? A professor? Another student?**

**Is there anyone else, perhaps, you'd like to see ravish Hermione Granger senseless? Perhaps, at the same time, as Theodore Nott?**

**Please, let me know! I'm very curious, and on a roll. If I knew who it was, I'd keep writing right now.**


End file.
